The Berry adventure in Rainbow Strawberry land season 3
Elemental Warriors: The Berry adventure in Rainbow Strawberry land season 3. In the 3rd season of the Elemental Warriors, TJ find a red strawberry shaped elemental key to open a strawberry shaped door that take the Warriors to strawberry land in the 2003-2004 version. When they each explore Rainbow strawberry land in different directions each of them met peoples that look the 2003 verison of Strawberry Shortcake and her friends by their houses for some directions for the new discovering in special places. Then they was follow by Ichigo's little sister Apriel Barica that alike Apple Dumpling & pet dog, Popper look little like Pup cake to their camping place by their world door. Then Ichigo saw them with her dog and little sister. In the next morning, Ichigo follow them to their camping place and tell them about a special ancient very long legend on their ancestors in Rainbow Strawberry land to be the Rainbow shinning berry heroes from their world. TJ tell Ichigo that he and his friends are the descendants of those heroes that their world called the Elemental Warriors that protect the solar system from generation to generations. After that they all got surrounded by black robotic ninjas with their swords and daggers. Then the Warriors suddenly unlock some brand new powers to command the elements of nature with their will and their friends, the Dwarf Warriors found Them on fillies. During the battle the Warriors got fruit and berry plants from Ichigo and her friends to take to their home in McKinney, Texas in their world. In the real world, they planted the plants in each of their backyards and each a drop of their bloods in the plants for 3 weeks to make their baby siblings with their DNA in them. Characters : TJ Thornton - Super Elemental Warrior Earth Mars Ethan Lee - Super Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune Katie Scherer - Super Elemental Warrior Venus Drew Myers - Super Elemental Warrior Jupiter Shelby Scott - Super Elemental Warrior Uranus Steve Lekas - Super Elemental Warrior Saturn Pluto Angel Armstrong - Super Elemental Warrior Moon Flash Rocker - Dwarf Warrior Ceres Frost Freezer - Dwarf Warrior Pallas Lynn Berry wood - Dwarf Warrior Vesta Jack Sparker - Dwarf Warrior Juno Terry Shine - Dwarf Warrior Eris Lumina Star flash - Knight Warrior Thunder Venus Sapphy Aqua stone - Knight Warrior Aqua Neptune Gusty Airwave - Knight Warrior Wind Jupiter Rocky Quake - Knight Warrior Quake Uranus Shady Oynx stone - Knight Warrior Darkness Pluto Strawberry Thornton – TJ little sister. Orange Lee – Ethan little sister. Lennon Scherer – Katie little sister. Angie Myers – Drew little sister. Bluebette Scott – Shelby little sister. Ginelle Lekas – Steve Little sister. Huckle Armstrong – Angel little brother. Banally Rockery – Flash little sister. Frostine Freezer – Frost little sister. Raspy Berry wood – Lynn Little sister. Teara Sparker – Jack little sister. The Crossover Characters in some of the chapters: The Neo Super Guardians went to their world to be McKinney high apprentice teachers, but they are actually there to Protect them from a evil being that want to destroy them into dust for the new evil dark Master In The great dark evil black void hole in the far deep corner of the cosmos. It happened before the Warrior's sophomore year started. Usage Tushara / Moonlight Super Moon & Clelia Tushara / Love Super Little Moon are TJ’s guardian protectors. Mackel / Macklin Chaskel / Texudo Super Mask Earth is Angel guardian Protector. Amie Munoz / Water Super Mercury & Miranda Kaia / Ocean Super Neptune are Ethan’s guardian protectors. Mintaka Arno / Gold light Super Venus is Katie’s guardian protector. Makenzie Kina / Thunder Super Jupiter is Drew’s guardian protector. Reilyn Hildie / Fire Super Mars and Harsha / Harriot Teirra / Wind Super Uranus are Shelby guardian protectors. Hollyn Tomlin / Darkness Super Saturn & Seriena / Sesilia Mei / Time Super Pluto are Steve Lekas protectors. The Warriors meet people in the who give the Warrior the berry and fruit plants to take them to their worlds: Ichigo Barica & her Little Sister, Apirell Barica Rania / Mania Tarragona Angelia Caketia Bella Mitten Gariga Snacha Hick Pines Lenore Merida Bala Canyon Fritzie Puelda Rasphida Tarni Tegwen Blythe Rainie Sericea Cressida Suzu Sela Delia Pleum Putri The Gallery: TJ Thornton season 3 AM.png|Troy Thornton Jr 3rd look Super Warrior Earth Mars AM.png|Super Warrior Earth Mars Ethan Lee season 3 AM.png|Ethan Lee 3rd look Super Warrior Mercury Neptune AM.png|Super Warrior Mercury Neptune Katie Scherer season 3 AM.png|Katie Scherer 3rd look Super Warrior Venus AM.png|Super Warrior Venus Drew Myers season 3 AM.png|Drew Myers 3rd look Super Warrior Jupiter AM.png|Super Warrior Jupiter Shelby Scott season 3 AM.png|Shelby Scoot 3rd look Super Warrior Uranus AM.png|Super Warrior Uranus Steve Lekas season 3 AM.png|Steve Lekas 3rd look Super Warrior Saturn Pluto AM.png|Super Warrior Saturn Pluto Angel Armstrong season 3 PM.png|Angel Armstrong 3rd look Super Warrior Moon AM.png|Super Warrior Moon Baby Strawbie Thornton AM.png|Baby Strawbie Thornton Baby Orange Lee AM.png|Baby Orange Lee Baby Lennon Scherer.png|Baby Lennon Scherer Baby Angie Myers.png|Baby Angie Myers Baby Bluebette Scott.png|Baby Bluebette Scott Baby Ginelle Lekas.png|Baby Ginelle Lekas Baby Huckle Armstrong.png|Baby Huckle Armstrong E.Ws Ichigo Barica.png|Ichigo Barica E.Ws Apriell Barica.png|Apriell Barica E.Ws Rania Tarragona.png|Rania Taragona E.Ws Angelia Caketia.png|Angelia Cakeita E.Ws Bella Mitten.png|Bella Mitten E.Ws Gariga Snacha .png|Gariga Snacha E.Ws Hick Pines.png|Hick Pines E.Ws Lenore Merida 2.jpg|Lenore Merida E.Ws Bala Canyon.png|Bala Canyon E.Ws Fritzie Puelda.png|Fritzie Puebla E.Ws Rasphida Tarni.png|Rasphida Tarni E.Ws Tegwen Blythe.png|Tegwen Blythe E.Ws Sela Delia.png|Sela Delia E.Ws Cressida Suzu.png|Cressida Suzu E.Ws Rainie Sericea.png|Rainie Sericea E.Ws Pleum Putri.png|Pluem Putri E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 7.png E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 1.png E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 2.png E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 3.png E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 4.png E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 5.png E.Ws Neo Super Guardians team pt 6.png E.Ws Baby Siblings New looks.png The Notes & Trivia: The characters that the Warriors met in Season three, They are based on the Sailor Guardians from Sailor Moon Crystal Series and the Strawberry land Kids in 2003 & 2007 series of Strawberry Shortcake. Category:EW: TBaiS chapter list Category:Season series Category:Third season